The Letter
by seantriana
Summary: One-shot, for now. Something happened in Amity Park and forced Jack and Maddie to send the kids into the ghost zone in the Fenton Specter Speeder and destroy the Portal for their safety. Jack and Maddie wrote a letter to explain why.


**Summary: Something happened in Amity Park and forced Jack and Maddie to send the kids into the ghost zone in the Fenton Specter Speeder (can I call this thing the FSS? Or the FeSS?). This letter was stuck in the dashboard wheel, and Jazz, Danny, Sam and Tucker found it after being pushed into the Ghost Zone by an explosion of the ghost portal.**

**Jack and Maddie wrote this letter together, Maddie did most of the writing, and Jack added his thought here and there. (Ignore his ****awesome**** comment, he just love adding that for emphasis)**

**Maddie wrote in** 'italics' **while Jack wrote in **_**'bold-italics'**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, and I like the Box Ghost.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Letter<strong>**  
><strong>By seantriana, 29 February 2012

* * *

><p><em>Dear Danny, Jazz, Sam, Tucker,<em>

_First of all, Danny, We're sorry. We're sorry we hurt you. We're sorry we hunted you. We're sorry we're such bad parents. We're sorry we're too obsessed to notice what's happening right under our noses. _

_Danny, we know that you're Phantom. And Jazz, Sam and Tucker helped you in ghost hunting._

_**I'M PROUD OF YOU! YOU ALL CAN BE MY SIDEKICKS! **_

_Jack is happy that you kids are such good ghost hunters. But I wished that you could tell us earlier though. At least we could help you somewhat._

_You must be wondering why we decided to destroy the __**awesome**__** Fenton Ghost Portal **__after we pushed you in. We're sorry about that, but we had to. A few days ago, Jack and I captured the conversation of the GIW officials. They're idiots, yes we know, but they're serious on what they're doing. _

_They wanted to raid our inventions and force us into working for them. We can't do that, and we were worried on what they were going to do with you. We have seen how they work, they're ruthless. Do you remember a kid named Elliot? He's actually one of the children of the scientist of the GIW. __**Poor kid never got to see his parents.**__ And he's only one of the few that survived the harsh military trainning. I can't let my own children to such torture, no matter how good you are, kids._

_We've been packing up our inventions into the ops center, Jack was furious to find cameras almost everywhere in there._

_**THEY ARE BUGS MADS! FANGED GHOST BUGS! I HAD TO DESTROY THEM!**_

_We used the Fenton Bug Spray and made the camera bug scatter off. I'm just glad you kids weren't there; they took off in a huge swarm, out of weird places that you kids DON'T want to know where._

_We were packing up the Speeder since you kids loved to use - __**STEAL! **__that to wander around the Ghost Zone, __**What were you thinking?**__**You could've died!**__ - Is what we first thought, but we went into the portal accidentally. The ghosts evaded us for some reason, and that robot ghost chased us right into a boulder. Jack drove on a hunch and plummeted right onto the rock. I thought we were going to die, but strangely, we ended up inside the rock. _

_**BRIGHT GLOWING GREEN CRYSTALS! RIGHT INSIDE THE ROCK! **_

_They reminds us of your eyes in ghost form, Danny. **Too bad we can't touch them… Funny thing, that robot went 'SPLAT!' right on it's surface.**_

_Oh Jack. But anyway, we learned that in the ghost zone, humans are the ghost. And very few objects can be touched. I was worried that we might fell through the floor, surprisingly, we never did. _

_Oh, I'm getting off track there. Sorry sweetie. _

_The __**awesome**__** Fenton Ghost Portal**__. Danny, you came home badly injured earlier today. Those are gun shots Danny; we know how human-made shots and ghost shots look like. __**Well, we are paranormal and weapon experts. **__The GIW did those to you didn't they?_

_**THOSE BASTARDS WILL RUE THE DAY THAT THEY SHOT MY SON! **_

_Jack… I'm writing… __**Sorry…**_

_We have a theory, that ghost somehow depends on ectoplasm to survive. And Danny, you ARE half a ghost, and the ghost zone should help you heal better than you could on this side, with subtle difference from the normal ghosts. There, ectoplasm are practically everywhere, in the air, the ground (where there is ground) and the inhabitants. You should be able to use the abundant energy to recover. That's why we decided to push you in there._

_So, it's not safe for you all to be on this side. And the portal is too big to transport.__** Those bastards wanted to use our portal to destroy the ghost zone, and the ghosts! Don't they know that will also destroy our world? **_

_**... I don't know why that thought popped into my mind.**_

_When they come, they will want us to come with them. We can't exactly refuse; they might destroy the neighborhood blocks. They won't care about casualties or anything, just results._

_Because of that, we decided that it would be safer for you to be in the Ghost Zone. Danny has quite a reputation there, as we discovered from your mysterious friend, CW. So most ghost will stay clear, we added safety precaution around the speeder though. Now ghosts cannot phase through the vehicle. Sorry Danny, you'll need to use the door like everyone else. And it won't be easily wrecked._

_**Something happened to the Speeder before right? That one time I found that my extra-large cup holder disappeared! **__**Anyway! We're going to travel around the world in the **__**awesome**__** Fenton Blimp-Jet! **_

_Jack… __**Oh come on Mads, we're Fenton's, and we're **__**AWESOME**__**! With us in the **__**awesome**__** Fenton Blimp-Jet, I can now finish up that **__Ace__**Spa**__y__**ce Sta**__ay__**tion**__stay__**! **_

_JACK! ATTHAY ISWAY OPTAY-ECRETSAY! __**Oh right, you hear nothing from me kids!**_

…_The food is in the right side compartment. Jazz and Sam, keep your eyes on the boys. The clothes are in the bags strapped at the back, don't worry, we still got your clothes from the last camping trip. The weapons secured in the left compartment, and Jack packed in most of the objects lodged in Jazz and Danny wall into a safe compartment in the FeSS. __**How the heck did those things get stuck in the wall anyway?**_

_Oh and we built in the special energy-converter at the back so be careful to not let Danny feed the generator too much energy, it might cause a burnout. __**It was amazing! I connected the prototype generator to the foyer handrail, and every time Danny touched them, I EXPLODED! **_

_Jack dear, honey, the prototype IN your hand overloaded AND exploded, you just got shocked AND burned. __**Right, but WOWZERS! Sorry about the shock you were getting with the rail son! That was me.**_

_We are running short on time, and the GIW will be here to ambush us soon. __**They would need to pass by the Fenton minefield to get here! And we already send off the **__**awesome**__** Fenton Blimp-Jet away for hiding. Though we probably will get hurt because of the explosion later on… do we NEED that much dynamite?**_

_We need it to be dramatic. So they would think that we died in that explosion. And don't worry about us kids. We have been in a lot of explosion and this one, well… we probably might get scratches here and there but we will live. We did survive the Nasty… Burger… explosion? _

_**When did the Nasty Burger explode? **__I'm not sure Jack..__**.**__**So, me might really die? **__Oh be a little optimistic Jack, we still got our secret weapon ~ __**You're right!**_

_**With Lots of Love,  
><strong>__**Jackson and Madeline Fenton**_

* * *

><p><strong>DERP. This piece probably sounds boring to you but I need to get THAT out of my head. And it branched out to multiple different storyline after! Sure I can get the drafts plotted out in my head and paper… but to choose from all these? Torture…<strong>

**Noticed how Maddie tries to stay clear off Jack writings? Because this letter is supposedly written in a lined pad and Jack, kinda ignores the line and just write off DRAMATICALLY! And he loves to write right in the middle too... *grumbles**

**And that one instance where the pig-latin went nuts on both italic and bold? (I wanted to use strike-trough but it wasn't supported) Jack wrote something there and Maddie panicked and went and crossed and added words, hoping the reader wont be able to read out the sentence.**

**Till later! *bows**


End file.
